Un Paso Más Cerca
by Amy-Black-Nara
Summary: No había sido fácil vivir en Asgard tampoco lo fue después. Una chica asgardiana cae por el Bifröst y llega a la tierra, donde debe aprender una nueva vida... Cuando creía que lo único que le quedaba era vivir recordando a su antiguo amor, conoció a Steve Rogers. El despertar del deseo y volver a creer en el amor...


**PROLOGO**

No había sido fácil vivir en Asgard tampoco lo fue después. Deje de verlo y creí que mi vida había dejado de tener sentido. No era secreto que siempre había amado al príncipe, que incluso el mismo Odín había hablado con mi padre sobre un compromiso. Aun poseo el regalo que me dio el Rey. Incluso Frigga, me alentó a seguir con el amor que sentía.

Y solo de él obtuve una cálida sonrisa... o eso quería creer. Un día me atreví a ser osada y me adentre a la sala de Bifröst... y ahí fue como todo comenzó...

Escuche varias voces y me escondí... los príncipes estaban aquí y discutían, me quede petrificada de lo que veía y escuchaba... de pronto el puente que abre camino a Midgard se abrió y fui absorbida por el...

Mi despertar en una ciudad extraña... un lugar donde jamás lo volvería a ver y dudaba que él viniera por mí. Un mundo extraño, frio y rudo... adaptarme a él fue sumamente difícil. Afortunadamente sabía cómo defenderme... Conseguí un empleo, era una camarera de un restaurante en la gran ciudad llamada New York. Y gracias a una gentil mujer llamada May Parker y su adorable sobrino, ahora tenía un lugar donde vivir.

Mi destino había abruptamente, mi amor se había perdido en la eternidad y no volvería a mi hogar. Pero no era una cobarde, si algo había aprendido de mi amiga Sif era el de afrontar lo que viniera dándole la más fiel batalla.

Mis nuevas compañeras de trabajo, sentían envidia de mi suerte. Hace unos días había atendido a un engreído joven por el todas ellas suspiraron cuya torre estaba frente a nuestro restaurante. Le llamaban el sr. Stark… mi suerte no paro ahí, a los días fue un hombre mucho más gallardo, atento y poseedor de una encantadora sonrisa, pero ningún igualaba a mi príncipe.

Esta es mi historia, Idun de Asgard ahora la simple humana Abril…

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1 "Aprendiendo a estar sin ti..."**

La vida no es igual, me hace falta mirar tus ojos y perderme en tu sonrisa. Sin mi osadía no me hubiera llevado lejos aún podría soñar contigo el amor. Lo único que me queda de ti, son los recuerdos que mi mente atesora porque no hay momento que no deje de pensar en ti mi amado príncipe…

—¡Abril! Deja de soñar… tienes mesas que atender y no creas que por ser la favorita del Sr. Stark tienes asegurado tu puesto. —grito Enika mostrando su enfado mientras le indicaba a Abril que un nuevo cliente se había sentado en su sección.

Abril salió de sus ensueños y sonrió a su compañera, ocasionando a un más su enojo. Se recogió algunos mechones de cabello y se acercó al apuesto extraño.

—¡Buenos tardes! ¿Puedo tomar su orden? —dijo Abril sonriendo.

—Si, eh claro… me gustaría tomar un café americano.

—Enseguida se lo traeré. —respondió Abril.

Se apresuró a hacer su trabajo, le gustaba debes en cuando admirar la simplicidad de Midgar y las palabras de Frigga resonaron en su cabeza. "Midgar, tierra donde lo eterno dura un suspiro y donde se vive un instante."

—Aquí tiene… ¿le puedo ofrecer algo más?

—Está bien así, le agradezco. —dijo el hombre sonriéndole y ella le correspondió. —Tal vez suene un poco tonto, pero eres de las pocas personas que me sonríe como solían hacerlo hace mucho.

—La gente vive muy rápido y se han olvidado de detenerse a contemplar. En lo personal me gusta sonreír. Nunca sabes lo que podría ocurrir. —Respondió la chica.

—Tu nombre es Abril, ¿Cierto? —dijo el hombre viendo el gafete de la chica.

—Así es, y si en algo puedo ayudarle encantada.

—Tal vez puedas… bueno… no tengo mucha experiencia en esto y mi última vez, fue hace años pero, ¿te gustaría dar una vuelta?

—Mi turno termina en media hora, si gusta esperarme… pero a todo esto, no me ha dicho su nombre.

—Me llamo Steve… Steve Rogers.

Abril le volvió a sonreír antes de seguir con su trabajo. Media hora más tarde la vieron alejarse con Steve, lo que causo la envidia de sus compañeras.

—Es una zorra… ustedes vieron cómo se fue con el cliente solo porque le sonrió.

—Tienes razón Enika… debe haberle propuesto algo indebido.

—Deberían ponerse a trabajar. Abril es una chica diferente a ustedes, jamás la he escuchado hablar mal de alguien, siempre esta sonriente y merece cosas buenas… déjenla en paz. —dijo Ernesto el cocinero con gran molestia.

—Soy Abril… solo así…

Días más tarde...

Abril observaba a Steve Rogers desde su posición junto a las enormes columnas que rodeaban el salón del restaurante. Su gracia natural y la seguridad total y absoluta estampada sobre sus rasgos denotaban un hombre que amaba la vida y no desperdiciaba momento. Como si creyera que todo podría cambiar en breve instante.

Desde aquella salida, Steve había hecho aquel restaurante uno de sus favoritos sobre todo esperar a Abril a su hora salida y acompañarla a su casa. Ambos compartían buenas pláticas y disfrutaban de los lugares, porque para ambos resultaban nuevas. Tras dos meses de amistad, Steve había invitado a Abril a una fiesta de trabajo. Algunas mujeres le habían cuestionado cosas que le resultaron extrañas. ¿No te aburres con él? ¿Dime como es en la cama? ¿Son reales sus músculos? Para su fortuna él la había rescatado de aquellas mujeres.

Ella reconoció de pronto una mirada y un comportamiento, que le recordaron su amor perdido. Y sé cuestiono si algún día se libraría de aquello que sentía por el príncipe de Asgard. En el fondo sabía que él no iría por ella a Midgard. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios y llamo la atención de su acompañante.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No… solo me preguntaba si en algún momento… olvídalo.

—Si en algún momento te invitaría a bailar, ¿Cierto?

Abril sabía que no era eso lo que la aquejaba pero sabía que no tenía caso contarle a Steve cosas de su pasado. Al menos no era el momento.

—No soy buena bailarina… yo…

—No te preocupes, somos dos. —respondió Steve regalándole una sonrisa.

Steve tomo su mano para conducirla a la pista de baile cuando un hombre los interrumpió.

—Disculpa Rogers, pero Fury desea hablar contigo por su expresión parece importante.

—Tanto el presente como en el pasado, parece que mi destino se empeña en no dejarme bailar. Me disculpas un momento.

Steve fue conducido a una extraña habitación, una vez adentro el director Fury murmuro.

—Me alegra ver que te adaptas muy rápido a esta época.

—Imagino que no me hizo venir hasta acá solo para decírmelo.

—Como te lo dije en la mañana, necesitamos de tu ayuda para encontrar al teceractor…

En la fiesta, Abril decidió escapar de todo el ruido y se fue a la terraza. Mirando con sutileza el cielo nocturno tuvo de pronto la sensación de que alguien la observaba. Su corazón se aceleró, al sentir la nostalgia, al sentirlo a él. Su príncipe.

—¿Qué haces aquí Idun? Todos te buscaban en Asgard.

—En realidad eres tú… —dijo con voz temblorosa. —Han pasado tantas cosas que no creí que, príncipe de Asgard vinieras a Midgard.

Él sonrió, como solo lo hacía para ella. —Han pasado muchas cosas en Asgard, pero no es momento. Sentí tu presencia y quería corroborar que eras tú… sin embargo hablaremos después. Te buscare…

—No te vayas yo…

—No me he ido a ningún lugar. —dijo de pronto Steve haciendo su entrada a la terraza. —Disculpa que te dejara sola tanto tiempo. Al parecer este trabajo demanda más tiempo del que creí, sin embargo no olvido lo que realmente importa.

Abril le sonrió intranquila, nerviosa de que alguien más los estuviera observando pero, nadie los veía.

—Soy un hombre de ideas viejas pero también, un hombre al que no le gusta demorar más el tiempo. ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

Una humeante taza de té coloco May Parker frente a Abril.

—Y bien, no me digas que el vestido no hizo su magia. ¿Qué le respondiste?

—Yo… solo le pedí unos días para pensarlo y él accedió sonriendo. Sabes que aún no lo he olvidado a él y de pronto vuelve…

—Aguarda, volvió tu ex… ese que no hizo nada por buscarte ahora está aquí…

—May, él no sabía dónde estaba y no digas que lo justifico… yo solo no puedo olvidarme de… Loki.

En algún lugar de la tierra un hombre suspiraba ...

—Idun… no pensé encontrarte en este lugar…. -Susurro un hombre en la soledad donde se encontraba.


End file.
